


A Little Game

by gtanddragons



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fearplay, Friend OCs, Furry, G/T, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Macro/Micro, POV First Person, implied vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gtanddragons/pseuds/gtanddragons
Summary: Rocko, a daring mouse from Rodentia, gets more than a little over her head when she's caught by a group of hungry predator animals and used as a bargaining token in some good old-fashioned gambling.Fortunately-- or unfortunately-- she's caught the eye of a predator mob boss, Ein... the only one who (maybe) doesn't see her as a quick bite to eat.





	A Little Game

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while back for my friend @rockonewjeans' birthday! I still like this piece tbh, just because it seems to have aged well over the past two years or so.
> 
> Vore is implied in this story, but it doesn't happen. My condolences to some and a pat on the back to others.
> 
> Link to the OG post, with awesome art by Rocko:   
https://gtanddragons.tumblr.com/post/147579381260/rocko-newjeans-heres-a-sketchy-comic-thing

God, this place is awful.

You shudder at the deafening noises vibrating the walls of your glass prison and the bitter stench of strong alcohol. You tightly wrap your tail around yourself in an attempt to calm yourself, if only a little bit.

“Don’t leave Rodentia,” they’d said. “You’ll get caught and killed,” they’d said. Of course, you /had/ to go and try to prove them wrong, that you could survive on your own in predators’ territory. Well, you had clearly been wrong, and were now suffering the consequences.

The drinking glass trapping you on the smooth, wooden table makes the outside world a bit blurry and distorted, but it isn’t hard to make out the numerous figures towering above you like a mountain range. All of them are engaging in a fairly standard game of poker; some of the players have hardly any poker chips, a couple others have a decent amount, and, of course, there are one or two players that are absolutely dominating the table.

The only difference from a standard game? You’re one of the “prizes”.

All of the looming figures are predators, and it isn’t exactly a mystery as to what the victor was going to do once the game ended, considering the fact that a stray prey animal in the predator’s section of the city was a rarity these days; despite being just a mouse, you’d apparently make a nice snack. The predator who currently has you in the center of his hoard of chips, you note, keeps licking his lips and eyeing you thoughtfully.

Great. Just great.

To distract yourself, you attempt to identify the creatures around you, recalling memories of your predator studies teacher’s (rather dull) lectures.

The one who is winning appears to be a panther. The coyote to his left, however, has also been doing fairly well; the two have passed you back and forth countless times already as they attempt to break their fairly-consistent tie.There’s a snake (who is, surprisingly, pretty good at the game despite having no arms), a badger (who throws hissy fits every time he makes a bad play), a lynx (who is faring rather poorly), and a wolf (who isn’t exactly doing bad, but he isn’t doing all that great, either).

The game is almost over, and just as you’re beginning to recognize the panther as probably the last animal you’ll ever see in the short remainder of your life, a cocky voice overshadows the predators’ boisterous- slightly tipsy- voices booming over your head.

“Yo, Pierce, what’s the matter? You’re really fucking up tonight on the plays.”

The wolf- Pierce, apparently- groans in response, head tilting to glance over his shoulder at someone that you can’t quite see from your vantage point on the table.

“Oh come on, gimme a break, Boss. Competition’s rough tonight… Just take a look at the ‘big’ prize.”

In the distance, you spy what looks to be a massive, scaly, fanged snout moving into your plane of vision; following after it is an enormous reptilian head roughly the size of your room at home. You feel a weak whimper tear itself from your throat; the predators surrounding you were all frightening, of course, but this one was clearly in a league all his own. The corners of his mouth, very briefly, turn downwards into a frown, but quickly shift up into a smug grin. “I see what you mean. But Pierce? It’s time to make room for the professionals.”

Pierce shrugs, getting out of his chair and casually backing away. “Fine, all yours. But you’re gonna owe me big-time if you lose.”

The ‘Boss’ loudly scoffs as he plunks into the chair, causing the table to quiver beneath you. “Me, lose? You’ve gotta be joking.”

You can feel a shiver course down your spine as the predator switches out with his lupine comrade, where you can now see him a lot more clearly. He’s huge- even larger than most, if not all, of the others at the table. His claws, in particular, are massive and terrifyingly sharp. And his snout alone is easily big enough to snap you up in one go; you doubt that you’d even be a mouthful for the gigantic reptile.

“A’ight, hit me up,” the alligator smirks as he snatches up the hand of cards Pierce had left behind. “All you fuckers had better be prepared to kiss my ass by the end of this game.”

There’s a pause before his smirk turns into something a little more devious. “Literally or metaphorically, you decide.”

The others at the table have mixed reactions to the arrival of the newcomer. The badger growls in irritation, the snake rolls their eyes (apparently snakes can do that, you muse to yourself), and the lynx, who’d jjust about had it with the game, simply drops his cards into the discard pile and walks away grumbling something about “damn luck’ll be better tomorrow”. The coyote in second place eyes the Boss warily, and your current “owner”, the panther, gives him a tight smile, baring his razor-sharp teeth. “Well, well, well. If it isn’t big, green, and scaly. I’ve been aching for a rematch, you bastard.”

The Boss merely hums as he’s dealt a new card. “The pleasure’s all mine, fellas. Sorry to burst your bubble, but that one,” he points directly at you with his claw, “is all mine.”  
You can’t help but shudder; it’s a bit hard to stomach, no pun intended, the thought of the predators essentially fighting over who would get to make a meal out of you. It just feels twisted.

It feels even more twisted that a small part of you, for some inexplicable reason, is actually starting to root for the newcomer.

And thus, the game continues. It starts off slowly, and certainly isn’t looking good for the giant alligator… Until, out of nowhere, he begins to pick up the pace, gathering chips until he practically has a mountain of a hoard before him.

As the game finally nears its end, you can almost taste the tension in the air. Everyone except for the panther and the alligator have dropped out now, and the two are dealing blow after merciless blow upon each other.

Just as you had begun to nod off, your head resting somewhat uncomfortably against the glass, the Boss slams his hand down on the table (producing a noise equivalent to a thunderclap and a feeling similar to an earthquake) with a smug look on his face. “Straight flush. Your move, kitty cat.”

The panther’s pupils dilate into narrow slits, an aggravated growl leaving his throat. He sets his cards down (not a bad hand at all- a full house- but it was still easily trumped by the alligator’s move) before getting to his feet. “Fine. See if I care.”

As he storms off, the small crowd that had gathered around to watch the match cheers (only a few jeer; it appears as though the alligator is more popular than the panther), and the Boss gets up to deliver a flourishing bow. “Thank you, thank you. The king keeps his mighty throne once more.”

And then he glances back at the table, directly at your small form, causing you to flinch and scoot backwards until your back bumps against the glass. The alligator huffs in amusement before reaching towards you, the dark fabric of his fingerless gloves and his claws (easily as thick around as you are wide) filling your line of sight. He proceeds to remove the glass, but before you can even think about trying to make an escape, he hastily snatches you up in his fist. Now that you’re (again) effectively trapped, he sets the cup back on the table and smirks. “Mm, and the king also gets a free bite to eat out of the deal.”

Pierce, who had melted into the crowd earlier, shows up again and lightly leans against the Boss’s arm to get a better look. His mouth is clearly watering. “Heh, Boss. Mind sharing? Or making a generous donation to your best pal?”

The alligator glances at the smaller, lankier wolf before shaking his head. “Nah, man. I said this one was all mine. But… I’ll be leaving here to, ahem, take care of business.”

Pierce gives the Boss a knowing, if not slightly disappointed, look. “Well, alright. You do what you gotta do, man. Just saying that it’s a waste of a perfectly good, plump, juicy rodent…”

The alligator rolls his eyes before teasingly punching the wolf’s arm. “Sure, sure. That’s what you think. See ya later, Pierce.”

The wolf gives a nod-you think you see him pouting- as the Boss saunters out of the bustling bar, each step like a mini tremor.

The fresh air outside is lovely, and it’s certainly a lot less deafening out here than the inside of the pub had been, but your intestines still feel like they’re twisting into knots. Hopefully the alligator will make it quick. Just a little snap, and…

The thought makes you feel queasy. You try to force your mind to stop conjuring up graphic images of getting slashed apart by those giant razors for teeth.

It doesn’t really work.

The Boss eventually ducks into an alleyway before coming to a halt. Your teeth are chattering from how hard you’re quivering at this point.

This was it. You weren’t going to even get to say goodbye to your family (all three-hundred twenty-one of them) or your friends, and they would never know what happened to you. As the reptile shifts his hand and moves you closer to his enormous snout, you squeeze your eyes shut and brace yourself for the final burst of pain… or worse, the sensation of being forced into his mouth only to be swallowed whole.

You hardly even notice the quiet, choked sobs wracking your tiny body, or the tears wetting your fur.

And then a large, warm gust of wind sweeps over you, a distinctive huffing noise coming from the alligator. You flinch, waiting for the predator to do, well, something.

…But nothing happens.

Your eyes ever-so-slowly blink so that you can peek at what’s causing the holdup. You’re greeted with the sight of two sky-blue pools for eyes trained on you.

“Heh,” the alligator rumbles, “you mice sure are a bunch of little crybabies, aren’tcha?”

You don’t know how to respond; why wasn’t he eating you? Why was he even bothering to speak to you?

Unless, of course, he was “playing” with you before he did the deed.

You’re certain that this must be the case; after all, predators simply didn’t pass up an opportunity to eat prey like you. That’s what they’d drilled into you back at home; predators will /always/ go in for the kill. They don’t feel mercy or pity. They can pretend to care, but they’ll always turn in the end when offered an easy, tasty meal.

“Hey,” the alligator begins, startling you from your thoughts. “What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue? Can ya speak at all?”

A shiver runs down your spine as you look over the giant creature. You don’t feel like speaking to the predator about to eat you, but you also /really/ don’t want to piss him off.

“Y-yes…?” You mumble, nervously eyeing your surroundings in case there was something you could use to escape.

Of course there wasn’t.

Perfect.

“You’re pretty scared of me, huh?” He questions, a slight grin on his face. “You look like you’re about to pass out.”

“I-I…” your words trail off into a shaky mumble. You weren’t scared; you were /terrified/. You didn’t want to die, especially not by any means the alligator intended.

He raises a brow, his grin growing. “Hoo, boy. You really do think I’m gonna eat ya, huh?”

A pause.

You nod. It’s the truth, after all. You’re almost certain he’s toying with you at this point.

“Hm. Well, now, y’see…”

The alligator hums before bringing his other hand up, lightly stroking your head with his fingertip. You cringe away from his touch, but he doesn’t appear to be bothered by your instinctive reaction.

“Let’s make this very clear. Not gonna lie, I’m a pretty shitty person, kid. But I’m honestly not /that/ shitty to the point where I would eat a li’l scrap like you.”

At first, you can barely even process his words.

And then your heart skips a beat, daring to hope despite itself.

“R-really…?” You manage, finally forcing yourself to meet his huge, amused gaze. “Y-you’re… You’re not? Going to eat me?”

“Nah. ‘Sides… you’d probably give me indigestion anyways.” He snorts and rolls his eyes.

“Then…” You start meekly, brushing at the tears on your face with the back of your arm. “A-are you going to let me go?”

Your heart sinks as he shakes his enormous head, but then he continues speaking.

“Not right here, I’m not,” he explains. “You’d just get your little self captured again, and I might not be around to save your ass next time. So… Hm. I can probably take you back towards Rodentia. Can’t get too close without starting a mass panic, of course, but, ah… I’ll get you back into safe territory.”

You can feel your drooping ears perking up as he speaks, a hopeful look on your face. “You… You’d really do that for me?”

The alligator shrugs before tilting his head to glance at the sky. “Only catch to that is we gotta do it at night. I don’t wanna get caught doing this, if you catch my drift. Aaaand the sun’s gonna rise in about ten minutes, give or take, so there’s that.”

You can feel your heart sink just a little bit at that. So you were safe now, but you’d have to wait even longer before you could go home.

“Well,” the alligator muses aloud, “Guess you and I don’t really have any other options here, huh? Looks like you’re gonna be crashing at my place for the day.”

You blink in surprise, staring up at the giant’s snout. You aren’t sure how to feel about any of this; just a few minutes ago, you’d thought this alligator was going to make you a late-night/early-morning snack, and now he was offering to keep you safe at his home and even give you a lift back to your home.

Well, you’d certainly have stories to tell once you got home. You doubt that any other rodent had ever been in the home of a predator before (and lived to tell the tale).

“I-I… Um… Thank you.” You stammer a little, biting your lip.

“Eh. Don’t mention it.” he shrugs before starting to walk out of the alleyway, keeping a firm, yet gentle, grip on your tiny form. “We should be there soon; I don’t live too far from here.”

After a long moment of silence, thinking to yourself as each step the alligator took softly quaked around you, you tentatively speak up.

“What’s your name? I… I never caught it.”

The alligator pauses to look down at you before smirking and continuing to walk. “You gotta earn the right to know my name, kid. I don’t divulge it easily. For now, call me what you want.”

You’d never really considered something like that before- you’d never heard of someone /not/ willing to say their own name before- but you suppose you shouldn’t question it.

“Well,” you pipe up, “I think you earned the right to know mine, I, er… I guess, so… My name is Rocko.” You clear your throat in embarrassment. Those words had sounded a lot cooler in your head.

There’s another pause before the alligator chuckles, his deep voice faintly quivering through your body.

“Rocko, huh? Cute name.”


End file.
